nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Reaver
"The creature is humanoid in shape, but most of the flesh has been burned away from its skull. Its eyes are nothing more than deep pools of shadow, and a fell light seems to emanate from beneath the charred, tattered robes it wears." The Shadow Reavers are powerful undead warlords in NWN2's official campaign. Official campaign The Shadow Reavers are the elite thralls of the King of Shadows, serving as his enforcers and heralds. Among the strongest of them was Black Garius, who became a Shadow Reaver as a result of a ritual in the Tome of Iltkazar he tried to use. The Reavers pact with the King has granted them immortality, allowing them to be reformed at the Vale of Merdelain when defeated. However, the Arcane Brotherhood had learned that their Truenames can disrupt that pact, permanently preventing them from being restored. The party first encounters them as they attempt to finish the Ritual of Purification, just in time too see one sabotaging the last statue. The Reaver was overconfident and driven off, but not before revealing someone else did that part of the ritual. The threat of the Reavers is realized when one launches a sneak attack on Castle Never, and tries to take out Lord Nasher, Nevalle, and the PC as Nasher was about to officially knight him/her. An evacuation is ordered and Crossroad Keep becomes a frontline defense against the Reavers, who eventually take Fort Locke and Highcliff. Sydney Natale extended an offer concerning scrolls containing their Truenames, but soon turned on the player, Qara, and Zhjaeve and was slain. With the Truename scrolls, both Zhjaeve and Ammon Jerro were able to shatter a Reaver's immortality during a skirmish, retrieving another shard of the Silver Sword of Gith. After repairing the silver sword at the site in West Harbor, another Shadow Reaver arrived, and was similarly destroyed. A third one was battled near Crossroad Keep, and the Tome of Iltkazar was recovered. At the siege of Crossroad Keep, Black Garius had to retreat after a Nightwalker he summoned was destroyed and his truename was read out. In Merdelain, the remaining Reavers awaited the return of the King. Three of them tried to detain the PC near the Ritual Chamber, and were eventually destroyed after a tense battle. Black Garius remained in the inner chamber, and was ultimately destroyed along with some turncoats he managed to sway against the player. Gameplay Notes Both Zhjaeve and Ammon Jerro can use their copies of the True Name Scroll acquired from Sydney Natale to negate the undead immortality of the Shadow Reavers, allowing them to be destroyed once the recitation of their true names is completed. This recitation takes about 5 rounds to complete and if interrupted for any reason must be re-started. Therefore, it's advisable to have the Shadow Reavers distracted while this relatively lengthy process is underway. Mask Of The Betrayer Though the Shadow Reavers don't play a major role in the expansion if the player touches one of the pools in the Wells Of Lurue the player will be taken to a dream version of Okku's Lower Barrow. Near the end of the dream sequence the player will have to fight one Shadow Reaver along with two greater shadows. Unlike the Shadow Reavers in the original campaign the player won't have to use a true name scroll as it's a dream. Trivia *Most of the Shadow Reavers were voiced by David Pittu, except for Black Garius, who retained his voice from when he was human. category:Official campaign category:Undead